


N°33, Marry Me

by apollo41



Series: Screw Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Innuendo, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Crobby, Misunderstandings, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sassy Gabriel, Sassy Sam Winchester, mentioned Destiel, this fic is essentially just Sam kinda freaking out and thinking too much
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4080385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apollo41/pseuds/apollo41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel chiede a Sam di sposarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	N°33, Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> Eeee secondo fill alla lista di 50 prompt. Non pensavo l'avrei finita così presto, ma l'ispirazione mi ha colta ed eccola. Qui il link al regolamento della SCREW, la challenge per cui questa one-shot è stata scritta. https://www.facebook.com/groups/627642960590063/917638054923884/  
> Vi lascio alla lettura. Baci, Elisa.
> 
> Ps: nella mia testa questa roba non arrivava neppure a 500 parole. Poi è lievitata come il pane.

**_33\. “Marry me”_ **

  
  


Per Sam era sempre stato difficile sapere quando e quanto prendere sul serio le parole di Gabe, ma non aveva mai neppure fatto alcunché per rendere semplice lo stesso compito anche a Gabriel stesso. Diamine, la loro intera relazione si basava su di loro due che, essenzialmente, non avevano la minima idea di quando e quanto avessero compreso davvero le intenzioni dell'altro!

Sam aveva chiesto a Gabe di uscire dopo una serie di infinite battute molto spinte di quest'ultimo, ma erano finiti comunque con l'andare ad un appuntamento insieme anche se la richiesta di Sam era più un rispondere con ironia alle sue avance; Gabriel lo aveva invitato a salire da lui al secondo appuntamento solo come una provocazione, era solo l'ennesima aggiunta all'infinita sequela di avance, eppure si erano ritrovati a passare tutta la notte a fare sesso -non che nessuno dei due avesse mai neppure lontanamente pensato di lamentarsi riguardo a questo punto, almeno di questo Sam era sempre stato sicuro.

Diamine, erano finiti a convivere dopo che, nel mezzo di una serata al pub con tutto il loro gruppo di amici, Dean se n'era uscito su quanto fosse perfetto avere un coinquilino che pagava l'affitto e non passava che un paio di ore alla settimana in casa; dopo quelle parole, Gabriel si era limitato a puntualizzare che in effetti metà della roba di Sam era già nel suo appartamento. Lui aveva ironicamente risposto lamentandosi dell'altezza della doccia in casa di Gabe e di come avrebbero dovuto rifare il bagno se voleva riuscire a lavarsi i capelli senza farsi venire un'ernia cervicale.

Il giorno dopo, Sam e Gabriel si improvvisarono idraulici -con risultati disastrosi a causa delle interruzioni del fidanzato, che avevano tanto distratto Sam da fargli causare una grossa perdita d'acqua; non migliorò certo le cose quando Gabriel riuscì a distrarlo di nuovo promettendo cose irripetibili, il che fece loro dimenticare la perdita la quale comportò l'allagamento di mezzo appartamento. (Le spese dell'idraulico e del nuovo pavimento furono il loro primo investimento in comune su quello che in precedenza era l'appartamento solo di Gabe.)

Non c'era davvero da stupirsi quindi, se Sam non avesse la minima idea se Gabriel fosse serio o meno quando se ne uscì dal niente chiedendogli di sposarlo nel mezzo della visione di un film in una delle tante sere in cui non avevano voglia di fare alcunché e poltrivano sul divano.

Che poi, chiedere era il verbo sbagliato. “Sposami”, aveva solo detto, rimanendo comodamente appoggiato contro Sam, senza neppure distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo della tv.

A Sam non era mai importato che le cose tra loro fossero iniziate e poi continuate su quella serie di fraintendimenti; ai suoi occhi non rendeva la loro storia meno seria o il loro amore meno sincero.

Erano solo una coppia diversa dalle classiche storie tra due persone che si giravano attorno per anni senza combinare nulla di concreto -come Dean e Castiel, che ancora si ostinavano a negare di essere una coppia, nonostante lo fossero a tutti gli effetti in pratica dal primo giorno in cui si erano incontrati al liceo almeno una quindicina d'anni prima. O dalle coppie che si mettevano insieme e facevano un infinito tira e molla per poi restare insieme per il resto della loro vita o arrivare quasi all'uccidersi tra loro per ogni qualsivoglia sciocchezza -come Bobby e Crowley, per cui Sam ancora non aveva ancora deciso quale delle due opzioni si sarebbe avverata (c'era una scommessa in sospeso tra lui e Dean al riguardo).

Tuttavia, l'idea che Gabriel potesse fare una simile richiesta, non era mai passata per la testa di Sam, principalmente perchè Gabe odiava il concetto di matrimonio per come lo vedeva un buon 90% della popolazione mondiale, cosa che il Winchester ben sapeva considerato il numero di volte in cui glielo aveva sentito ripetere.

A Sam non sarebbe dispiaciuto sposarsi; in passato aveva sognato di fare una piccola cerimonia con la sua famiglia, ma allora ancora non aveva incontrato Gabriel -al tempo in realtà era solo un ingenuo studente del primo anno di college influenzato da Ruby, una del terzo anno con cui era uscito per qualche mese, prima di scoprire delle sue attività illecite. Ormai non gli importava più così tanto, restava un pallido desiderio da bambino, una di quelle cose sceme come lo erano il voler fare l'attore oppure il voler allevare un alpaca in giardino.

Gabe, forse preoccupato per il suo eccessivo silenzio, si decise finalmente a spostare la sua attenzione su di Sam, che si accorse quindi che era rimasto a rimuginare su quella richiesta davvero troppo a lungo senza dare una risposta.

Il punto era che, almeno per quella volta, Sam voleva essere certo che Gabriel non stesse scherzando. Perchè se Gabe gli stava chiedendo davvero di sposarlo, in modo assolutamente non fraintendibile e convinto della propria decisione al 100%, quella semplice parola valeva molto più di un qualsiasi ti amo che si erano scambiati in quegli anni di relazione.

“Sposami.” disse solo di nuovo Gabriel fissandolo negli occhi.

Suonava come una sfida, alle orecchie di Sam, ma l'espressione dell'altro gli diceva che Gabe era preoccupato. Poteva quasi leggere il pentimento per l'averlo chiesto, per questo si affrettò a rispondere.

“Okay.”

Voleva che anche Gabriel sapesse per certo che non era un gioco, che era una decisione sicura e inoppugnabile, non una semplice battuta di spirito; quindi lo fissò di rimando, con un'espressione serena e sincera stampata in faccia.

Seppe che il messaggio era stato recepito chiaro e tondo quando Gabriel sorrise soddisfatto e tornò a stendersi sul suo petto come qualche minuto prima. “Perfetto.” aggiunse solo prendendo le braccia di Sam per i polsi e portandosi le mani del fidanzato sul suo grembo. Lui sorrise di rimando, stringendolo a sé.

Un paio di giorni dopo, mentre Sam sfogliava una rivista che spiegava come diventare il wedding planner perfetto per il proprio matrimonio e Gabriel contattava una lunga lista di pasticcerie per prenotare assaggi di dolci in mezza città, arrivò finalmente la battuta che sapeva Gabe stava cullando sin dal momento in cui era stato chiaro che avevano seriamente deciso di sposarsi.

“Stiamo davvero per sposarci prima di Dean e Castiel? Dovremmo chiamare tuo fratello, magari Deano troverà finalmente il coraggio di ammettere a sé stesso che lui e Cas sono fatti per stare insieme, come è ovvio per il resto del mondo tranne Cas. Un doppio matrimonio sarebbe un bel risparmio.”

Sam ridacchiò, cercando di nascondere l'ilarità dietro alla rivista. Qualcuno avrebbe potuto equivocare quella frase come ad un ripensamento di Gabriel, ma Sam non era qualcuno e ora non c'era più nulla da fraintendere. Fu in quel momento che Sam seppe per certo che il loro sarebbe stato un matrimonio perfetto.

**Author's Note:**

> Punti bonus a chi ha colto la frase che rimanda più o meno a The French Mistake. Ci è finita per caso, ma è lì e ne sono orgogliosa per... beh, nessuna ragione in particolare se non il mio essere infinitamente cretina.


End file.
